coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9121 (13th March 2017)
Plot Johnny asks Maria on Aidan's behalf not to tell Eva about their fling and offers to buy her and Liam a holiday if she'll stay quiet. She tells him to stuff his holiday. Nathan tries to charm Sarah, telling her how important Bethany is to him. A disapproving Gary makes catty references to his age. Nathan confronts the issue head-on, admitting that he's 35 but explaining that Bethany told him she was 20 and by the time he knew her real age he'd fallen for her. Phelan slips Seb £20 to buy Faye a birthday present. Shona shows interest when Gail tells her that Bethany is dating an older man called Nathan but relaxes when she says he's 19 or 20. Gary can't understand why Sarah is being so nice to Nathan; he wants to punch him every time he speaks. She shares his sentiments but is afraid of alienating Bethany. Leanne meets Steve and Liz to discuss access and takes a photo of them holding Oliver. Gail spots burns on Shona's shoulder which she says were caused by an abusive ex. Sarah thinks Nathan is preying on Bethany's low self-esteem and won't risk losing her to him. She and Gary decide to get a house of their own so that Bethany can have a room to herself. Michelle checks Steve's e-mails to find evidence of an affair. Seb suggests to Faye that they get tattoos. She tells him they can't as they're not old enough. Anna is alarmed to learn that Seb was excluded from school and is working for Phelan. Sarah tells Bethany her news and says Nathan is welcome to stay. Maria is thrilled by her party and calls Eva and Aidan an amazing couple. Bethany gripes to Nathan about Sarah's plans. He tells her she's welcome to stay at his flat any time. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mel Maguire - Sonia Ibrahim *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Chloe Tipton's house - Living room *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Gates Notes *The entrance to Coronation Street's MediaCity studios doubled as the gates of Norcross Prison. *In the final scene, Teardrop by Massive Attack is heard playing in Nathan Curtis's flat. The same song was used at the end of Episode 5075 (15th July 2001), in which Sarah Platt met Gary Adams after encountering him on an internet chatroom. This event was mentioned by Sarah two episodes earlier. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Over dinner, Nathan does his best to charm Sarah, promising her he only has Bethany's best interests at heart. Elsewhere, Michelle hacks into Steve's email account, determined to find some dirt on him; and while Toyah's not looking, Peter texts Chloe to check she's okay. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,980,000 viewers (10th place - ratings for this episode were affected due to coverage of FA Cup football on BBC1). Category:2017 episodes